


i like a challenge (i like a girl)

by monovosa



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monovosa/pseuds/monovosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>korrasami 30 prompt challenge lifted from http://cup-of-hot-coffee.tumblr.com. a variety of sentence-length prompts, exactly 100 words apiece, generally rated T but may or may not go up as we go along. five prompts per chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one through five

_1\. ‘I can feel you silently judging me as you ring up my purchases I swear I’m not using these for their intended purpose’ AU_

“So… this is not what it looks like.”

Korra glances down at the collection of wrenches, cotton ties, and lubricant. She is so not in the position to assume or whatever, but this is one of the more eclectic combinations she’s seen. She’s also so not here to like, judge gorgeous girls who need this specific collection at one-thirty in the fucking morning, or whatever.

“I mean… am I invited?”

The wide grin (and wink) she gets in return is worth it.

“What do you know about motorcycles?”

Jack all, is the answer, but boy, is she willing to learn.

 

_2\. ‘You’re my regular customer and I’m in love with the feel of your hair’ AU_

Today is Tuesday. Asami loves Tuesdays.

Tuesdays are prep days because Wednesdays are fight days. On Tuesdays, fighters do their hair.

Or at least, that’s Korra’s excuse, and she plops herself into Asami’s chair in the same way she always does.

“Hey, beautiful.”

“Hello, Korra,” Asami says with a bitten-lip grin, setting aside the bands she will use to fasten Korra’s hair into two dozen scalp-clinging braids and dragging her fingers through messy brown strands. Her hands flex and she delights in the satin hair, the way Korra closes her eyes and rolls her shoulders. “Win tomorrow?”

“You know it.”

 

_3\. “Rumor has it that you’re a hairdresser with magic fingers and you can fix any bad hair day so that’s why I’m here’ AU_

“So… help?”

Korra tilts her head with a bemused smile, hands coming to rest on the back of the chair. Her client is already seated, fingertips nervously playing with the edges of some seriously epic hair, an anxious smile edging onto her face.

“I have a… very important corporate event in a matter of hours, and this,” she gestures at the epic hair she’s working into a frizzle, “is just not… can you fix it?”

The remains of the updo are damp and unruly, wild curls escaping their pins, and Korra cracks her knuckles.

“Oh, yeah. Boy, can I ever.”

 

_4\. ‘Why the fuck are you choosing that for a gift to your crush’ AU_

“So, who is this for?”

The question gives you pause, your hands fluttering over the sapphire necklace.

“I, um.”

Honesty is a virtue, Sato.

“There’s this girl I like.”

“Like?” The girl at the register smirks, her eyes (blue as ice, and wide as all get-out). “This is a lot of cash for like.”

“So I… shouldn’t?”

“Nah,” the girl- Korra, by the nametag- says with a grin. “Save your cash for the date we’re going on Friday night.”

“I’m busy Friday night,” is the first thing that drops out of your mouth. The second is, “Where are we going?”

 

_5\. ‘I work as a florist and every day you walk in, buy one flower and give it to me’ AU_

The bell on the door rings at exactly nine o’clock and you don’t even look up, just keep winding ribbon around some roses. The customer waits patiently, pretending to linger over the orchids, and you hide your smile in the fall of your hair.

Once the bouquet is done, you dip the stems in water and smooth your hands over the apron. She’s there in a flash, a cheeky daffodil held between fingertips.

It’s sunny, bright, and reminds you to smile, which you do. She’s always right.

“Just the one, please.” She pays and hands the flower over.

“For you.”


	2. six through ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still T for the swears, nothing more.

_6\. ‘I work part--time in a flower shop and you keep asking me about what this flower means in flower language and I honestly don’t know so you end up giving me a lesson’ AU_

“What do these mean?”

“What do… what?”

“These,” and a single branching flower is held out. White petals shift against teardrop leaves, and the girl holding them is far more striking.

“What do they mean?”

“I… uh, look, I just work here on the weekend.” You rub the back of your neck.

“That’s perfectly all right. How about you ring the lot up and-” Now she looks a little sheepish, faltering as though she’s lost her courage. “-indulge me while I devolve into a total dork and answer my own question?”

“Go for it.”

“Jasmine,” she begins quietly. “Divine hope.”

 

_7\. ‘You walk in and ask for the most expensive piece are you loaded to the gills what the fuck man’ AU_

Fridays nights are always busy, but your new artist must be a social media guru- the gallery is packed and you’ve sold more champagne in an hour than you usually sell in a week. Your heels are killing you and you’re just trying to see the end of your shift before your legs give out, or before your stumble into patrons who stop dead in front of you and-

“Can I buy that?”

The answer is yes, provided enough cash. The woman adjusts her tie when you relay the price and the motion instantly parches your mouth.

“I’ll take it.”

 

_8\. ‘I’m the employee and this is the first time ever I’ve met you but you buy me a necklace saying the gem compliments my eyes’ AU_

The lock snicks against your key and you slide the glass open, gloved fingertips easing the necklace from its bed to the display foam.

The woman asking is a marvel, worn jeans slung low on her hips and plain gray v-neck just a tad snug around the trim line of her waist, the muscle in her arms. Her eyes narrow as she considers the emerald pendent in its setting.

“Try it on.”

“Pardon me?” You choke out, inelegant.

“It’ll match your eyes beautifully.” She gestures when you begin to protest. “Humour me.”

(She pairs her business card with the gift.)

 

_9\. I write a bad pick up line on your cup every time I’m your barista’ AU_

_That sweater is made of girlfriend material, dang._

You stifle a laugh against the sleeve of said sweater, delighted despite yourself. This is the fourth time this week, and the lines keep getting better (or worse).

_You must be tired from running through my mind all day._

_Call you Google because you have EVERYTHING I’m looking for._

_Do you have a name, or can I call you mine?_

The saddest part is that it’s totally, inexplicably working, and the wink you get when you look back all but makes you dig out a pen as you search for a napkin.

 

_10\. 'You’re the customer and you get back at me for all the times I’ve spelt your name wrong by mispronouncing my name in increasingly horrible ways’ AU_

“Good morning, Ass-ah-me.”

“Oh, my God.” She’s laughing, at least, her hands rubbing into an already oil-stained towel. “It was one time, Korra.”

“It was like six, easy. I’m here a lot, there’s no way you should still be butchering my name.” You wave the bill in her face, your name woefully misspelled- again- at the top.

“Maybe you should get a better car,” she huffs, taking the sheet and striking out your name before respelling it (correctly). Her fingers leave smudges. “Then you wouldn’t need to be here so much.”

“And give up moments like this? No way, Ash-my.”


	3. eleven through fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still rated T for swearing and like, the world's most mild sexuality.

_11\. 'You’re really short and cute and you buy a cup of black coffee every morning but you make weird faces as you sip it and you never finish your drink are you trying to look mature or something’ AU_

The library is, without a doubt, Asami’s favourite place to be.

She takes the earliest morning shift available, the one that none of the other students want. Asami is used to going without sleep.

She likes the quiet. Plus, there’s always the girl.

She trudges in right after the library opens and heads straight for the little espresso bar that was added last summer. She buys a cup of Americana (black, no room for cream) and grimaces into it as she opens her books. Sometimes, Asami thinks she catches her staring.

So yeah, Asami’s pretty happy with the early shift.

 

_12\. 'Should I be concerned about how much caffeine you’re taking in’ AU_

“Gimme that.”

Asami wrinkles her nose and holds it higher, shaking her head as her roommate bobs on her toes to try and wrestle the energy drink away. “Korra, no- Korra, _down_. This shit is poison.”

“Finals are poison,” Korra argues, pouting. “That is the antidote.”

Asami rests her free hand on Korra’s shoulder and pushes firmly down and away. The contact makes Korra blink and Asami withdraws as though burned.

“Sorry, I just- want to see you survive the semester, okay?”

To her surprise, Korra just bites her lip and nods. “Fine. Whatever. I’ve had like, three already anyway.”

 

_13\. 'Your love of strawberry shortcake really doesn’t match your appearance but i still think that’s really cute’ AU_

“Wait, we have to... can we stop, just for a second?”

It’s not in The Plan (this is the First Date and you worked really hard on it), but there’s this tentative smile edging along Asami’s mouth and you’ve always been a sucker for girls who wear lipstick.

You’re pretty easy, okay?

She’s tugging you in before you can really protest, talking about how this place has the best shortcake in the city and- you’re not one for sweets, either, but the sudden image of Asami licking off a fork has you scrambling for your wallet.

Again: you’re pretty easy.

 

_14\. ‘I ask you to concoct something from all the ingredients on the list i gave you and it ends up tasting so horrible and wrong that i can’t stop laughing’ AU_

It’s times like this where you really enjoy how much shit the bartender at La Bender talks.

She bet you a decent sum that she could make an appetizing drink out of anything and you instantly took her on that, rattling off three liquors. She’d waved her hand, proclaiming “Aww c’mon, you gotta try harder than that-”

The result is so wretched that you’re both sputtering, coughing into napkins, and your eyes are watering from how hard you’re laughing.

“Fork it over, Korra!”

She grumbles, hiding what you think is a smile behind the napkin, shoving cash across the bar.

 

_15\. We’re both teachers and at the end of the year we compare how many gifts we’ve received from students and you’ve won for the past three years’ AU_

It’s nearing one o’clock in the afternoon when she knocks on Asami’s door, students long gone on their last half day before summer. In her arms she carries more gifts than Asami has ever seen in years previous. Her heart sinks.

“Sup, loser?”

“How do you do this?” Asami asks, clearly annoyed, as Korra moves over to drop her armload onto Asami’s desk. “My students love me.”

“Yeah, but I’m a _gym_ teacher,” Korra says with a smirk. Asami rolls her eyes and dejectedly spins the Earth on the planetary model on her desk. “You assign homework. I assign games.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my tumblr, monovosa.tumblr.com. come say hey.


End file.
